In Loving Memory of Leon Redbone (Duchess Productions Style)
A music video by Duchess Productions. Song: * I Could Fall in Love (1995) Sung By: * Selena Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * (Sad Pocahontas Scene) * (Sad Pudge Clip) * (Sad Danny Clip) * (Sad Aladdin Clip) * (Sad Jasmine, Genie, and Abu Clip) * (Sad Blossom Clip) * (Sad Bubbles Clip) * (Buttercup Crying Clip) * (Sad Ash Ketchum Clip) * (Serena Crying Clip) * (Sad Eleanor Clip) * (Sad Brittany and Jeanette Clips) * (Sad Dawson Clip) * (Sad Basil Clip) * (Sad Usagi Clip) * (Sad Luna Clip) * (Kim Possible Crying Clip) * (Sad Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Spike Clip) * (Sad Petrie Clip) * (Sad Daffy Duck Clip) * (Sad Dee Dee and Dexter Clip) * (Sad Courage Clip) * (Sad Blanky, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, and Kirby Clips) * (Sad Elsa Clip) * (Sad Kristoff and Sven Clip) * (Sad Olaf Clip) * (Sad Emmy Clip) * (Sad Max Clip) * (Sad Clips of Shaggy and Scooby) * (Sad Clips of Velma, Fred, and Daphne) * (Sad Donald Duck Clip) * (Sad Mickey Mouse Clip) * (Sad Louis Clip) * (Sad Tiana and Naveen Clips) * (Spongebob and Squidward Crying Clips) * (Sad Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts Clips) * (Sad Dongwa Miao Clip) * (Chip, Dale, and Zipper Crying) * (Gadget Crying with Monterey Comforting Her) * (Sad Max Taylor Clip) * (Sad Zoe Drake Clip) * (Sad Rex Owen Clip) * (Sad Esmeralda Clip) * (Sad Quasimodo Clip) * (Sad Hugo, Victor, and Laverne Clips) * (Alvin Crying) * (Tigger Walks Away Sadly) * (Sad Kuzco Clip) * (Sad Kronk Scene) * (Sad Tarzan Clip) * (Sad Terk Clip) * (Sad Jane and Professor Porter Clip) * (Sad Scrooge McDuck Clip) * ("We'll never forget you, Leon Redbone (1949-2019)" Title Card with Leon Redbone) Clips/Years/Companies: * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Return of Jafar (@1994 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mommy Fearest, & Cover Up; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Pokemon (Get the Show on the Road, & A Showcase Debut; @1997 OLM) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * The Land Before Time (@1988 Universal) * The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire (@2000 Universal) * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Dexter's Laboratory (Way of the Dee Dee; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (The Magic Tree of Nowhere; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Dragon Tales (Tails, You Lose, & One Big Wish; @1999-2005 PBS) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Clams; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Not So Pur-fect Patient; @2001-2002 PBS) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Catteries Not Included, & Seer No Evil; @1989-1990 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Dinosaur War; @2007 Sunrise) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * The Easter Chipmunk (@1995 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) Note: * Here's a tribute to the best singer of all time, Leon Redbone. R.I.P, Leon.